Love's Obstacles
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: After the death of a loved one, she shut herself off from others. Can one boy break the wall she had created to protect herself? Will she ever forgive herself for the accident that happen in the past? Dedicated to cutiesakuno18...
1. The Loss

**15 September 2008**

**Oh look! It's Lynn-chan with another one of her stories. Looks like she just can't stop writing.**

**Well, this fic is dedicated to a dear reader of mine, cutiesakuno18... I got the idea for this fic from her... tanx for the contribution, dearie...**

**i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do...**

* * *

_every time, everyday, everything  
moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo  
anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
everytime everyday everything  
shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo  
unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ?_

* * *

**Love's Obstacles**

Chapter 1: The Loss

A million thoughts ran through her head as the rain fall heavily from the sky. From afar, she would just look like a normal school girl caught in the rain. But, no one could see the tears cascading down her cheeks as she walked. No one knows where she is headed to. No one would understand the loss she had experienced.

-

-

_Flashback_

"_Mou, obaachan! That's not fair. You always beat me," Sakuno whined._

_Sumire laughed. "Haha. I told you I would reach home faster than you and your bicycle."_

_Sakuno pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't care. Let's have another round. Let's see who can get to the park faster. My bicycle or your car."_

_With that, Sakuno scampered to get her bicycle while her grandmother followed suit amusedly._

"_On your mark, get set, go!" The 14-year old gave a thumbs up sign signaling her grandmother that it's time to start._

_Sakuno pedaled with all her might, determined to beat her grandmother for once._

_SCREEEECCHHH!!_

_At the noise, Sakuno brake abruptly and turn towards the source. What she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. Her grandmother's car collided with a tree. Her head was on the steering wheel and blood was oozing out._

_One thing ran through her mind. 'What have I done?'_

_She walked over slowly to her grandmother. "Obaachan? Obaachan, daijobu? Open the window, obaachan!" she shouted as she banged continuously on the side window._

"_Obaachan! Please I begged you! Wake up," her voice dropped to a whisper as she fell to her knees, crying her heart out. _

_She could barely registered anything that had happened around her. All she knew was that she was suddenly brought to the hospital. What hurts her the most then was receiving the news of her grandmother's death._

_Everyone had been supportive of her. They even contributed money towards Sumire's funeral. The regulars were always there to cheer her up. Heck, even Ryoma had smiled to her quite often. But, all she felt was loneliness and guilt. She felt that she was the cause of her grandmother's death._

-

-

Sakuno looked up into the sky and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. How she wished she was the one who was up there instead of her grandmother.

"Why was it not me?" she whispered into the night sky.

"Sakuno."

She opened her eyes upon hearing the voice of the one she hadn't seen since god knows when. Anger filled up inside her as she took in the appearance of the other under the rainy night sky.

* * *

_Every time, everyday, everything  
Even if we're apart, I'll connect both of us together again  
You are my special person  
Every time, everyday, everything  
Believe, even if time can't be stopped  
If it's fate, we'll always meet each other, right?_

* * *

**Hmm, that didn't turn quite the way i wanted the first chapter to be but it'll do... The romance part will come a little later in the story, oh and cutiesakuno18, please keep the plot a secret... hush hush... lol...**

**so please read and review if you like the story... Reviews will be greatly appreciated...**

**Arigatou minna-san...**

**-Lynn-**


	2. Flight

**16 September 2008**

**Hello, minna... Thanks for all the reviews... i really appreciate it...  
i really love watching Itazura Na Kiss... You guys should watch it too...  
okay that was random...  
anyway here's chapter 2...  
Enjoyz...**

* * *

_Otogi banashi nara  
Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni…  
Every time, everyday, everything…  
Kotoba ni shinakute mo  
Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo_

* * *

**Love's Obstacles**

Chapter 2: Flight

_Sakuno looked up into the sky and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. How she wished she was the one who was up there instead of her grandmother._

"_Sakuno." _

_She opened her eyes upon hearing the voice of the one she hadn't seen since god knows when. Anger filled up inside her as she took in the appearance of the other under the rainy night sky._

_-_

_-_

She clenched her fists as she glared angrily at the man. "What are you doing here?"

The man moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to bring you back to France to live with us."

Sakuno pushed the hand away. "I don't want to! I want to live here in Japan! My friends are all here! Even obaachan is here," her voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

The auburn-haired man shook his head. "Your obaachan is dead, Sakuno. You have to accept the fact."

"I don't care! I hate you! Anyway, you were the one who insisted on me living here back then," Sakuno shouted.

"That was before. Now, your obaachan's dead. You have a bright future ahead of you. I'll train you to be my successor," the man replied.

"Over my dead body," Sakuno replied, briskly.

His eyes flashed angrily as he replied. "Don't be stupid, Sakuno! I'm your father! You should listen to me! Your obaachan is dead and it's all thanks to you! You caused her death and now you have no more relatives to live with here!"

The last sentence that Ryuuzaki Shiro spoke struck her hard. The very thing she had tried to deny had come out in the open. She was the cause of her grandmother's death.

"It's better if you come with me. I'm sure that's what your obaachan would want too," Shiro said, trying to persuade the girl.

She gave up. there was no use. It was all her fault. She caused the death of her only kin. It's better that they decide her life for her. No more. She has had enough. She doesn't care about what happen to her now. It's better to keep everything inside.

-

-

"We have to go now, Sakuno," Shiro said as he made his way towards the waiting taxi.

"Hai," Sakuno replied.

She took one last glance at her home for the last 14 years. "Sayonara, obaachan. Sayonara sempai-tachi. Sayonara Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan. Arigatou," she whispered as she wiped away the tears.

She vowed that from that time onwards, that will be the last time she shed any tears.

-

-

"Ne, ochibi, it's been a while since we last seen your little girlfriend. I wonder how she is now, nya," Eiji suddenly commented out of the blue.

Ryoma merely shrugged. But, he was wondering the same thing too. What has happened to her? The last time he saw her was at his coach's funeral. But, she seemed so distant at that time. And there was this weird old guy hanging around her. He wondered what their relationship is. Maybe he should drop by her house sometime. It's not safe for a girl to live alone.

"-chibi! Ochibi!"

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his sempai.

"Ne, ochibi, were you thinking of Sakuno-chan? I knew you like her, nya. You have been treating her differently these past few months, nya," Eiji said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mada mada dane, Eiji sempai." Was the reply.

* * *

_If it's a fairytale  
I'll go to tomorrow where your presence is  
Every time, everyday, everything  
Even without words  
You are my special place  
If my only wish could become true  
God alone, please stop our time_

* * *

**Sakuno may seem a bit ooc but that's how i need her to be in this fic... more will be coming in the next chapter..  
colleen-chan, do give me your view on this chapter... XD  
****  
a little update on what happen to me today...  
i took leave today since my brother is going for NS..  
i did a very uncool thing today...  
i cried... i didn't want to, but it just came out... i really miss him...**

**please read and review**

**-Lynn-**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**2 October 2008**

**It's the second day of Hari Raya. I came back late yesterday. I managed to sneak this in today. I didn't get to upload pictures to my friendster yet. Sigh.**

**Anyway, i had a discussion with Colleen-chan about how this story is going to turn out and she kinda agree with me...**

**So enjoy chapter 3 and thanks for all the review...**

* * *

_terekakushi na serifu mo  
mitsumeau shunkan mo  
anata to iru jikan mo  
tarinai kedo  
saishuu densha miokuru made  
nigiri shimete kureta te  
sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_

* * *

**Love's Obstacles**

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

"_Ne, ochibi, were you thinking of Sakuno-chan? I knew you like her, nya. You have been treating her differently these past few months, nya," Eiji said, a mischievous smile on his face._

"_Mada mada dane, Eiji sempai." Was the reply._

-

-

"Bonjour, Mlle Sakuno," the maid greeted her as she proceeded to clean up the room.

Sakuno let out a yawn before proceeding to the bathroom to freshen up. She had a meeting with her father first thing in the morning to discuss about her college choices. She knew that her father would definitely make the choice for her but she was determined to choose a university of her own choice. And she would do anything for her father to agree to it.

-

-

"Nya, ochibi, don't you want to go with us? It will be fun," the energetic redhead asked as he glomped his friend.

"Yada. I have other things to do," he replied, before walking off.

"Why do you always turn down our offers, nya? Is it because of Sakuno-chan, nya?" Eiji asked as he followed him.

Ryoma frowned. "It has nothing to do with her at all. I just don't like going to these stupid goukons."

He then stomped off towards the tennis courts, all fired up.

Eiji shook his head. "You're just denying it, ochibi."

-

-

"Excuse me, but I have an appointment with the chairman." Sakuno spoke in French to the secretary.

"You can go straight in, Mlle Sakuno," the secretary replied.

"Merci."

Sakuno knocked gently on the door. After hearing a 'come in' from inside, she went in.

"Good morning, otou-sama. I'm here as you told me to," Sakuno greeted her father with a slight bow.

Shiro looked up from his work to address his daughter.

"Ah, good morning, Sakuno. It's great to see that you're on time. Tardiness is what I hate the most. Looks like you've learned well this past 4 years."

"Of course, otou-sama. It was all thanks to your guidance," Sakuno replied, her voice holding no emotion in it.

"Take a seat, Sakuno. You know what I called you here for right?" he asked.

Sakuno sat down. "Hai, otou-sama. You wanted to discuss about which university I'll be going to."

Shiro smiled widely. "Have you anything in mind?"

Sakuno nodded. "Yes, otou-sama. I would like to study in a university of my choice in Japan."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "You want to go back to that country? Isn't the universities here better?"

Sakuno looked at her father. "I agree with you otou-sama but I prefer to go there. I don't want to forget my roots after all. Isn't that what you thought me?"

Shiro laughed amusedly. "Well, that is true. You're really a true daughter of mine. Looks like I won't have to worry when I hand over this company to you. By the way, which university has caught your interest?"

"Tokyo University."

-

-

"Ne, shonen, I heard that you'll be going to Tokyo University. I thought you'll be pursuing tennis full time," Nanjirou asked his son.

"It's none of your business, baka oyaji," Ryoma replied, his attention never strayed from the tennis match on television.

Nanjirou threw a pillow at his son who dodged it skillfully. "Why, you little brat!"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

-

-

Sakuno sat in the airplane as she waited for it to land. She was finally back after years of being overseas. A lot of things had changed over time. That included her personality. She was now no longer the little sweet and shy old Ryuzaki. She was now a determined and confident woman who won't let her emotions get in the way of anything. She had learned from her past experiences that emotions made people weak.

Sakuno dragged her suitcase towards the exit. When she got out of the airport, she stretched her arms and looked into the sky. For the first time in years, she let out a genuine smile.

"Tadaima, obaachan."

-

-

"Ochibi!! I can't believe you're here, nya! Now, it's just like the old days. The Seigaku tennis team will be revived, nya," the hyperactive redhead babbled.

The former Seigaku tennis players were standing together near the tennis courts as they welcomed their favourite ochibi on board.

Ryoma tried to get away from his sempai who was hanging all over him. "Get off, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Oishi! Ochibi is so mean, nya," the redhead pouted as he went to cry on Oishi's shoulder.

Oishi smiled as he patted the boy's back. "Don't cry, Eiji. You'll get my shirt all wet."

Ryoma shook his head. Some things just didn't changed.

"Hmm, I wonder what that commotion is all about," Momo piped. He was looking at a group of boys who were whispering about something or someone.

Inui came up behind him, glasses glinting in the light. "I believe that they are interested in the pretty first year that just entered the school."

"Who is it, nya?" Eiji tiptoed, trying to get a glimpse of the new student.

"Isn't that…" Ryoma trailed off.

Fuji opened his eyes revealing blue orbs. "Why she is," he said, smiling amusedly at the scene.

* * *

_The time I spend with you is surprising  
I've finally realized, that our date is already over  
I don't want to go, I don't want to ever return  
When I want to be with you forever, so stop time_  
_I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me  
Your casual kindness is happiness_

* * *

**Pardon my French. I'm not good at it at all, so if there's any mistakes please tell me. And i'm guessing you guys know who's the pretty freshman is... hint hint...**

**My leave ended today so i have to back to work tomorrow... I wished i had more time celebrate Raya... Oh well...**

**Hope you guys like it...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**-Lynn-**


	4. A Sweet Reunion?

**24 December 2008**

**Hmm, how long has it been since i've updated?? I even forgot my ff login password.**

**Anyways, i apologized for the EXTREMELY late update. I've been busy with work and since I'm on two days leave, i'll update for you guys.**

**By the way, a Merry Christmas in advance for you guys!! Ho Ho Ho!

* * *

**

_Kondo wa itsu aeru no?  
Nandomo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou  
Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu  
Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto  
Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?_

* * *

**Love's Obstacles**

Chapter 4: A Sweet Reunion?

_"Who is it, nya?" Eiji tiptoed, trying to get a glimpse of the new student._

_"Isn't that…" Ryoma trailed off._

_Fuji opened his eyes revealing blue orbs. "Why she is," he said, smiling amusedly at the scene._

-

-

"What is with these people? Have they never seen a woman before?" Sakuno mumbled to herself as she walked past the crowd of boys who were ogling her.

"Sakuno-sama, do you need me to accompany you to the headmaster's office?" her bodyguard asked as he made sure the boys didn't do anything to Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled. "There's no need, Kyo. You go back first. I'll call you once i'm done here and you can pick me up."

Kyo looked a bit skeptical at first but obeyed her order. "Yes, Sakuno-sama. I'll be on my way then."

With a bow, he left the school campus.

Sakuno took a deep breath. "Welcome to college life, Sakuno," she said to herself.

-

-

"Ne, do you think we should meet her, nya? I mean, it's been a while and stuff and i'm sure o'chibi would like to reunite with his girlfriend again, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

Fuji chuckled. "Yeah. I bet he would, wouldn't you Echizen?" he responded nudging the boy beside him.

Ryoma pulled down his cap and sighed. "Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi."

"According to my data, that would mean, i love to," Inui smirked.

Momoshiro burst out laughing. Tezuka and Kaidoh shook their heads and went off to their classes refusing to participate in pointless activities. Eiji was cheering while hanging off Oishi. Fuji and Inui exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, then! What are we waiting for, nya? Let's go!"

With that, Eiji dragged Ryoma towards where Sakuno was standing. The rest followed behind the two.

"Sakuno-chan!!! Oi, Sakuno-chan, nya!"

-

-

Sakuno looked at the piece of paper she was holding. "Where's the headmaster office?" she muttered.

She was now regretting sending Kyo away. Throughout the years, this character of hers remained unchanged.

"Sakuno-chan!!! Oi, Sakuno-chan, nya!"

Sakuno turned around immediately when she heard her name being called. When she saw the ex-Seigaku regulars walking towards her, she was shocked. She didn't think that she would meet them here. Right at the very front was the boy whom she had tried to forget for the past few years.

"Konnichiwa, sempai-tachi, Echizen-kun," Sakuno greeted, not forgetting her manners.

Eiji patted her on her back. "No need to be so polite, nya. After all, you were like our little sister, nya. Where have you been these past few years, nya?"

As the two conversed with each other, Ryoma took the opportunity to make his own observations.

She was not the girl he once knew. The person standing in front of him now exudes an aura of elegance and confidence, which was previously lacking. But something that he noticed about her was that she seemed much distant then before. Although she was smiling as she talked to her sempai-tachi, her smile did not seemed to come from her heart. It was as if she was not real but a life-like doll.

-

-

She knew. She knew he was observing her. That was why she smiled. Eventhough it was faked, it was better than nothing. She didn't want anyone to know how much she suffered. She didn't want any sympathy especially from him.

"Hahaha. After that, o'chibi actually fainted, nya. It was so funny," Eiji rambled on.

Sakuno smiled as she listened to his story. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to be there anymore.

"Ano, Eiji-sempai, gomen but I have to go now. I'll see you around." With a small bow, she left without waiting for any reply.

"What was that, nya?" Eiji asked as he looked at his companions.

Fuji shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like she doesn't want to be with us."

"There's a 100 percent chance of that happening. I'm sure you have seen the change in her. Maybe what happened in the past really did affect her," Inui stated.

"I'm going to get a Ponta," Ryoma said, before walking away leaving his sempai-tachi behind.

-

-

Clang!

Ryoma bent down and picked up the ponta that came out from the vending machine. He opened the can and took a big sip.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He could see that something was wrong. That was definitely not the Sakuno he once knew. What happened to sweet, shy Sakuno?

He had a lot of questions to ask her but she didn't even looked his way once. He wanted to know where she had been all these years. Why did she leave in the first place?

After taking the final sip, he crushed the can and threw it in a nearby bin. He was definitely going to find the answers no matter what.

-

-

_"It's all set, Shiro. I have already book a flight for Tsuda. He'll be leaving for Japan this afternoon."_

Shiro smiled as he clutched the phone excitedly. "That's good. If there's anything, just call me. I'm looking forward to working with you. I hope that this arrangement will work out."

_"Haha. I hope so too. I must say i'm quite fond of your daughter. It would be good if she becomes part of my family."_

"Yeah, i agree. Well, anyway i've got to go. I'll be seeing you at the meeting tomorrow. Ja ne."

Shiro put down the phone and leant back on his chair. Everything was going as he had planned.

* * *

_When will we meet again?  
No matter how many times I say it, I keep thinking about it  
A half of me is anxious and the other half is hoping  
This feeling won't change, maybe, surely  
What do you think of me?_

* * *

**I know some of you are going, "Finally, she updated!"**

**Lol. I'm really sorry for the late update. This hasn't been edited yet so if there's any mistake, please inform me.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**P.S: Chocolate truffle log cake tastes heavenly! XD**

**-Lynn-**


	5. Newcomer

**01 January 2009**

**Another quick update just for you guys. I apologized if i didn't reply to all your reviews.  
Well, more about Tsuda will be reveal in this chapter.**

**So this will be my first post for the year 2009!**

**Happy New Year and i wish you guys have a great year ahead. XD**

**Enjoy the story...

* * *

**

_Every time, Everyday, Everything…  
Koishii nukumori to  
Kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe o  
Kore kara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara  
_

* * *

**Love's Obstacles**

Chapter 5: Newcomer

_  
"Haha. I hope so too. I must say i'm quite fond of your daughter. It would be good if she becomes part of my family."_

_"Yeah, i agree. Well, anyway i've got to go. I'll be seeing you at the meeting tomorrow. Ja ne."_

_Shiro put down the phone and leant back on his chair. Everything was going as he had planned._

_-_

_-_

"Japan, huh? It's been a while since i've been here."

The brown-haired lad stretched as he stood outside the airport. He picked up his luggage and hailed for a taxi.

He took a seat and informed the driver of his destination.

"Hmm, i can't wait to see her," he muttered as he stared out the window.

-

-

Sakuno sighed as she sat right at the very back of the room. It was her last class of the day. She was tired and was looking forward to going home.

"Ne, Ryuzaki, where have you been all this years?"

Sakuno wanted to bang her head on the table. Of all the things that happened to her, this was one thing that she totally did not expect. Echizen Ryoma was sitting right next to her. She wondered how she could maintained her composure sitting to the guy who she used to have a crush on.

"It's none of your business, is it?" she replied, nonchalantly.

Ryoma shrugged. It was hard getting any answers out of her. He was lucky to be in the same class as her. He thought he could make use of the opportunity to get some answers. Well, not that he cared, he was just curious.

-

-

"Hmm, i think this was the place that dad told me about. Hmm, maybe I should just wait out here until she comes out," the brown-haired lad said to himself as he looked at the huge building in front of him.

"Wow, that's a cute girl," he commented as he followed the girl he had his eyes on.

"Time for some fun."

-

-

"Ne, Ryuzaki, why aren't you answering my questions?"

Sakuno stuffed her books inside her duffel bag. She was getting irritated with his continuous questioning. Was he even this annoying back then?

"I don't see why I should. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to so I'll take my leave now," Sakuno said as she flashed another fake smile.

Ryoma lean back on his chair as he watched Sakuno leave. He knew he was being annoying but somehow, it made him feel uneasy. He didn't like the change he saw in her. It seemed like something's holding her back.

Ryoma sighed as he stood up. He would worry about this later. He had tennis practice to go to.

-

-

"Wow, I can't believe how easy it was to get her number," he laughed as he kept the paper in his pocket.

He winked at one of the girls as he walked back towards the building. He was having so much fun in Japan. The girls were different compared to those in France.

"Stupid, annoying brat. Keeps asking the same questions over and over again."

He turned around when he heard someone muttering as she walked past him.

"She looks familiar," he said as he took out a photo from his wallet.

A smile formed on his lips as recognition dawned on him.

"Sakuno!" he called out, hoping she heard him.

-

-

"Stupid, annoying brat. Keeps asking the same questions over and over again," Sakuno muttered as she walked out of the university.

She stopped at the sidewalk. "Where is Kyo? I thought i told him to come and picked me up at this time."

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno huffed in irritation as she spun around to see who was calling out to her when she was feeling frustrated. Her eyes widened when she saw a brown haired guy walking towards her. The first realization that came to her mind was that the guy was definitely not Japanese. Well, probably half. He was wearing a grin on his face. As he came closer, she noticed that he had green eyes and he was quite good-looking.

Forgetting her earlier frustrations, she opened her mouth to speak. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The guy laughed. She probably thought he doesn't know Japanese that was why she was speaking to him in English.

"Ne, I can speak Japanese too. By the way, the name's Tsuda. Takashiro Tsuda," he introduced himself as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," she tentatively held out her hands, not forgetting her manners. For all she knew, he could probably be an acquaintance of her father.

Tsuda took it and gently kissed the back of her hand. Sakuno pulled back her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, but i don't understand why you were looking for me. I don't seem to remember knowing you from anywhere," Sakuno said.

Tsuda chuckled. "I guessed you weren't told about it yet. I'm your fiance."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek. Sakuno stood there, dumbfounded.

'Did he just say fiance?' was what ran through her mind.

-

-

Ryoma definitely did not like what he just saw. There was this guy who was kissing Sakuno on the cheek. He didn't know why but he just didn't like that. He clenched his fist as he walked away from the scene.

Who was that guy and why was he kissing Sakuno? That was something he was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

_Every time, everyday, everything…  
I'm homesick for warmth  
Not becoming words, the voice of the heart  
Because I'll show it to you honestly from now on_

* * *

**Okay, now you guys know who Tsuda is. Ryoma seems to be denying his feelings for Sakuno and Sakuno is just confused.**

**Frankly, i'm not happy with how this chapter turn out. Let me know your opinions.**

**So basically, my next update would probably be in a long time so make do with this first. I'll try my very best to update as fast as i can.**

**Happy New Year!**

**-Lynn-**


	6. Emotions

**19 March 2009**

**Ok, i know, i know. It's been a while since i've last updated and i'm really, really sorry.  
By the way, this is a really short chapter. But, i promise the next one would be longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 6.**

**

* * *

**

_Deai to sayonara kaze no naka de hashagu  
Haru no hi ni wa  
Pastel Colour no odori dasu yo sa  
__Monogatari ga hajimaru_

**

* * *

**

**Love and Obstacles**

Chapter 6: Emotions

_Ryoma definitely did not like what he just saw. There was this guy who was kissing Sakuno on the cheek. He didn't know why but he just didn't like that. He clenched his fist as he walked away from the scene._

_Who was that guy and why was he kissing Sakuno? That was something he was going to find out soon enough._

-

-

"What do you mean that you have decided for me? Why didn't you ask me first? I have the right to know," Sakuno nearly shouted on the phone as she paced around her room.

"What right are you talking about? Don't you dare forget who have been paying for your expenses and everything. Anyway, it's about time that you repay me for bringing you up. Why don't you agree to it? Tsuda-kun is a very nice guy," Shiro replied, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Sakuno knew she could never win against her father. No matter what, she no longer had a say in her life. The moment she decided to live with her father, she knew that she would be living as his puppet.

"Hai, otou-sama. Wakatta. I'll do as you wished," she replied.

Shiro laughed. "That's my good girl. Now, I want you to treat Tsuda-kun kindly. Well, he IS my future son-in-law."

Sakuno cringed at the way he emphasised the fact. "Hai. Ja, otou-sama."

Sakuno snapped her cell phone shut and plopped down on her bed. She could never get out of this. She thought that once she was in Japan, she could at least live a bit more freely. She grabbed the photo frame from the desk beside her bed.

"Obaachan, if only you were here. Maybe things would have turn out differently. I missed you. And I'm sorry," she whispered as tears flows down her cheeks.

-

-

Tsuda had such a great time that day. He had hang out with Sakuno at the café after he picked him up at school.

She was totally different from what he pictured her to be. He thought that she would be like those kind of typical Japanese girl. Sweet, shy and demure. But she was different. She had a very strong personality and she seemed like a no-nonsense kind of girl. He was lucky his father chose a cute girl for him to get engaged with.

One thing that interested him the most was that she wasn't falling for his charm. Well, basically all girls that he had interacted with always fall for his charm. She was the first ever not to get affected.

He smirked. "What an interesting girl."

-

-

Ryoma was not in a very happy mood. First thing was that he didn't get the answers he wanted from Sakuno. Second, he saw her with a very suspicious guy. Third was that the suspicious guy had kissed her on the cheek.

He didn't know why he felt angry when he saw the guy kissing Sakuno. Well, maybe because he had been looking out for her since their freshmen years so he felt a certain kind of responsibility towards her.

But she was all grown-up now. She could have a boyfriend if she wanted to. But the mere thought of her having a boyfriend did not seem to sit well with him. He laid down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

_"Ne, do you think we should meet her, nya? I mean, it's been a while and stuff and I'm sure o'chibi would like to reunite with his girlfriend again, nya!" Eiji exclaimed._

He suddenly remembered what his senpai said. Sakuno, his girlfriend? Well, that wasn't such a bad thought.

Suddenly, his mood seemed to be better. With that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_In the wind, encounters and farewells frolic.  
On a spring day, the pastel colors also come dance.  
The story begins._

_

* * *

_

**Well,the story seems to turn out differently from what i intended.  
****Hmm, well, i'll probably be making some changes but just make do with this for now.  
Thanks again to all who have been reading and reviewing this story.  
I'll hope you guys will continue to do so.**

**-Lynn-**


End file.
